


5up Centric Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Send request on chap 1! 5up doesn't get enough stuff that's him centric so I'm here writing it :)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & 5up, Peter Park | PeterParkTV & 5up, Rumay Wang & 5up, Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up
Comments: 30
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Request and Rules

Hey, this'll be very basic and just a request page! It'll also serve as a table of contents,

I will write:

Angst  
Fluff  
Slight gore  
Real Life oneshots  
Au's

I won't write:

Rape  
Shipping  
Smut  
Detailed Gore  
Just weird stuff in general lol

Leave your request here and I'll get to them, first chapter will be a not request lol


	2. Index and what I'm working on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a list of what im writing and what's coming up!

Chapter 1- How upsetting  
This is basically a hurt/comfort oneshot where 5up has a bad week and his chat is just being rude and hateful, his friends notice that he is getting overwhelmed/acting different and when he tells them what's going on, he gets some support!

Chapter 2- Sometimes pranks can hurt  
Trigger warning for blood and injury!  
This is a hurt/comfort oneshot where 5up gets hurt during his stream and his friends try and help him out despite being mega worried, it's a work in progress

Request:

Accidental face reveal that causes him to go ghost, ends up getting comforted by his friends and finds out that people still like him -not started

5up neglects himself and causes the others to panic, be concerned and (try) to look over him -not started

The Crewfu now live together in Vegas and some fluff ensues

5up ends up injuring himself on stream, causing concern from the others - started

The Crewfu meet up and hang out but because 5up has been forgoing eating due to stress, he passes out in the middle of it and needs someone to catch him -not started

5up ends up passing out during stream due to a lack of self care and everyone tries to stay calm -not started

The Crewfu meet up and learn about how touch starved 5up is -not started

Everyone teases 5up about how he's the baby of the lobby -not started

5up, a trained assassin ends up adopting two oblivious grown men that end up babying him -not started (this'll be fun lol)

Everyone meets up at 5ups house but end up finding out how sophisticated his entire family actually is, compliments and teasing ensues -not started

5up acting like a wholesome little bro and then being the threatening eldest -not started

Corpse and 5up end up exploring Planet Polus together -not started


	3. How upsetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5ups chat is just a bit too hateful and it overwhelms him, his friends notice.

It was supposed to be a normal stream, it was supposed to be morning Among Us with the Crewfu. It was meant to be normal and peaceful and nice, it was meant to be okay. He doesn't know where it went wrong, or why chat was so toxic today. They weren't targeting his friends or saying anything about others. It was just full of hate towards him. Any other day he could take it, he really could! He's just been a little off lately, things have been hard, not financially or physically, just emotionally and mentally. He hasn't been able to sleep and every day just dragged on and blurred together in a mesh of monochromatic and fuzzy moments. He was just a little tired and a bit off, it wasn't something he could help or fix with some coffee.

The hate from chat started to overwhelm him just a bit, enough for anxiety to fill his chest and worm around his heart. It was enough to make it hard to breath without it being noticable. It was all getting just a bit overwhelming. _Just focus on the game, just focus and you'll be fine_ " he thought to himself, _It'll all be over soon enough, the anxiety and dread will leave_.

His suspicion was that Dk was the imposter with either Ellum or Janet, and that Steve was Jester. Bloody died in the first round and a double kill happened on the second, so they had to vote someone out soon.

Hafu ended up reporting Apollos' body, he quickly undeafened to hear the meeting and add his thoughts and suspicions. His body swayed back and forth in an effort to calm itself and reel in the anxiety, it barely worked. 5up ended up saying nothing and the meeting ended.

The game played out with an unusually silent 5up and the others slowly became more concerned, there was no imposter voice, no detective or laughs, just silent acceptance that made them all worry. 

"Alright everyone! Two minute break?" Hafu said enthusiastically, to which most shared their excitement to run ads and thank subs. As the stream went on their concern stayed, he wasn't acting himself, it wasn't normal. 

"5up buddy ol' pal, is everything okay?" Steve asks, they both died first in a Medbay double kill and were waiting for their bodies to be found. "Uhh yeah, I'm good" 5up replied confused, "Why do you ask?", slight shuffling could be heard from his mic. "Well you've just been a teeny tiny bit off today man! Everyone seems concerned, you know you can talk to us, right?"

DK ends up reporting Steve's body and the meeting starts. Quickly muting on both his stream and discord, he lets out a sigh and lays his head on his desk. The slight pitter patter of rain comes from outside and offers him comfort, the buzzing and whirring of his PC give him consistency. He doesn't know what to do, he can tell them he's having a bad day and that chat was being harsh, he could tell them he had to go, he could say a lot of things. The monitor mocks him with bright light shining out from it and a chat full of hate sliding past. He stays silent the rest of the round.

As the games go on he plans what to say, he knows he needs to word it correctly or else the others will think he's being a sissy or overemotional. He just needs to think of how to word it.

They end up going to Valorant before he figures out what to say, the LG called in what seemed like seconds but was really hours. Time seemed to move faster when lost in thought. "Sorry if I was off today, it just has been a rough week" he pauses, "Chat was also being, uh, extra hateful" his laugh sounds forceful, "Yeah, sorry for today, and sorry for just being weird" there's a slight pause before everyone starts bombarding him with support. Shouts of "It's fine pink man!" "Take care of yourself" and "If you need a break, take it" can be heard before it calms down into more thought-out responses. "Just take care of yourself you stupid pink man. It's fine to miss out if something has you upset" Hafu says in a sisterly tone, her voice fond and caring. "Yeah man, tell me if I need to ban anyone from my chat for being a dickhead!" Steve says with a light tone. 5up laughs, his hands shaking a bit, "You guys are too kind, I'm sorry if I ruined any games". "No no, you didn't ruin anything, stop apologizing" Apollo said chidingly, "You have nothing to be apologetic for" Bloody added on.

5up smiled and laid his head back on his desk, hand hovering over the end stream button, he muted on discord "I think I'm going to end the stream, I'll still play Valo but you should check what Fundys playing, he's doing some DreamSMP I believe? Say hi to him for me, bye!" 

He sat up in his chair, _Fuck I have some great friends_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request one done, sorry if it's bad, I'm not the best with dialogue and am hoping to improve. Send any request or critisim in the comments ty.


End file.
